deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jar teh marksman/Season 2-3 Back for Blood - Genghis Khan VS Vlad the Impaler
Vlad the Impaler, the ferocious Wallachian prince, believed to be behind the story of Dracula! VS Genghis Khan, the fearless strategist of ancient Asia! WHO IS DEADLIEST???!?!?!?! Weapons My personal edges Close Range: The Kilij cleanly sliced straight through a pig, however... I'm not too sure it it'll be able to penetrate Khan's armour. EDGE: Even Mid Range: The Halberd does have options, but the Jida does have the ranged advantage, plus it is used for stabbing, not something chailmail is known for defending against. EDGE: Genghis Long Range: The Recurve Bow can be fired very rapidly, and is very portable. EDGE: Genghis Khan Special: The Steel Lamellar does offer a large vareity of protection, however it won't hold up too good against a blackpowder weapon. But... Genghis' armour holds up against almost all of Vlad's weapons. It's too close to call. EDGE: EVEN I give my initial edge to Genghis Khan. He has the better weaponry, plus the better armour. X-factors Brutality: Vlad: 90/Genghis:79 Battlefield Tactics: Vlad: 81/Genghis: 94 Psychological Health: Vlad: 46/Genghis: 89 Battle Genghis Khan: ' '''Vlad the Impaler: ' The battle starts as Vlad and 4 wallachian soliders are walking through a forest. Suddenly, they spot a group of armed warriors in the field beside the forest. They crouch down, and one fires his Hand Cannon, hitting a Mongolian in the head. 'Genghis Khan: ' 'Vlad the Impaler: ' Hearing that shot, Genghis whips around, and fires an arrow into the chest of a Wallachian warrior. 'Genghis Khan: ' 'Vlad the Impaler: ' The armys run off in seperate directions. Suddenly, the Mongolian warriors turn around, and all 4 ready their bows. When the Wallachian warriors hear this, they ready their crossbows. They both fire at the same time, and after the arrows have landed, the warriors notice a Wallachian warrior dead on the ground. 'Genghis Khan: ' 'Vlad the Impaler: ' While the Mongolians are putting their bows away, one Wallachian solider runs in with a halberd, and brings it down on the crown of a Mongolian solider's skull. 'Genghis Khan: ' 'Vlad the Impaler: ' Genghis swings his sword, and cuts the neck of the Wallachian solider. 'Genghis Khan: ' 'Vlad the Impaler: ' The remaining Mongolians notice to see that Vlad and the other Wallachian are gone. As they enter the forest to search for them, Vlad jumps behind one of the Mongolian solider, and slices his head off with the Kilij. 'Genghis Khan: ' 'Vlad the Impaler: ' The remaining Mongolian solider spots a retreating Wallachian warrior, and runs off after him. As he closes in, the Wallachian turns around to find a sword through his neck, but then Vlad comes from behind and slashes the Mongolian in the back. 'Genghis Khan: ' 'Vlad the Impaler: ' Genghis pulls out his Sabre, and comes in on Vlad as he is retrieving his Kilij. But, Vlad turns around just in time, to kick Genghis back away. Then the two come at eachother with their swords, they exchange blows, until Vlad gets the upper hand, and slashes at Genghis' stomach. The armour holds. As Vlad is shocked at how the armour could protect against his Kilij, Genghis stomps on Vlad's foot, spins around behind him and stabs him through the back with his Lance. Vlad falls limp to the floor. 'Genghis Khan: ' '''Vlad the Impaler: Genghis looks at his defeated foe, and then limps away. WINNER: Genghis Khan Why he won With Genghis' better strategys, and his better weapons, Vlad was easily defeated. '''COMING UP: '''The fearless Europiean barbarian known as Attila the Hun, squares off against one of the world's greatest tactician, Genghis Khan! Category:Blog posts